The Start of the new Sayjins in the United States
by BlackDragon11
Summary: This is about some new Sayjins in the western part of the USA
1. The Start

The Start of the New Sayjins in the United States  
  
DBZ US GW! This fake story that BlackDragon also known as GaryQuatre made up but some characters are mine and also the story line is mine. The DBZ characters from Japan aren't mine and some others from Japan like e'X- Driver! ************************************************************************  
  
During the year 2010 a military jet facility stationed in a secretly in Arizona. Six jets came slowly up from the ground the some of the jets were silver and black. On one of them had a name F-45-Satellite, the other jet next to it had F-27-BlackAngle, another jet behind it had FS-18- BlackDragon. The two behind the BlackDragon jet were old B-19's the one next to the BlackDragon was a F-1-mock it had a red stripe and black all over it. The jets all started their engines and started to move very fast. They flew up ward into the sky once they had the right speed.  
  
BlackDragon: "This is BlackDragon do you copy BlackAngle?"  
  
BlackAngle: "This is BlackAngle I hear you loud and clear BlackDragon let's kill these things and come back safe every one."  
  
Satellite: "This is Satellite that come back safe you said is OK with me but when we come back can I have a kiss from BlackAngle?"  
  
BlackAngle: "This is BlackAngle in your dreams kid and don't get your hopes up Satellite I only kiss people I like."  
  
Mock: "Ouch Satellite just got burned I mean this is mock sorry I am ending transmission we are having major turbulence up here and we are near the enemy now."  
  
All the polities turned off their communications and the jets faced the sky then a dark huge spaceship was in their way the  
  
Mock: Said to himself wow that is the biggest ship I have ever seen I hope it won't kill us or we will be dead before we start to shot missiles at it.  
  
The spaceship faced the jets and lots of jet like things came out and started shooting green lighting at the jets. (OK this is kind of like Star Wars or something. But it is not so don't start thinking this story is stupid it hasn't even started yet!) The jets scattered while the B-19's were too slow and were easily destroyed  
  
Mock: Said to him self I hate when I am all ways right, hay don't shot at me I should be the one that is shooting at you stupid!  
  
The jet like thing went faster once Mock said it was stupid and shot more rounds of all the other jet like things  
  
Mock: I am so sorry little green man stop please stops shooting at me! I want my mammy  
  
All the jets stop and then some one said "what was that Mock? Come on this is a practice it isn't real. So stop your crying and run six laps around the track now cry baby." The pilot yelled "yes coach" and jumped out of his jet's cod pit he was just about 16-years old and started to run six laps on the track next to the jets  
  
The coach: "this is stupid Jade why do we have to train 16-18 year olds how to fly the newest jets in the U.S.?" ask the coach to a man next to him named Jade the Major  
  
Jade: "Because if their isn't anyone to fly these jets in the future their won't be anyone to protect us anymore" (which sadly everyone for got that their was the Z worriers to help in Japan and only people thought of military, jets and Tanks  
  
Not that far in California a girl was sleeping in "Jessica you are still here? You should have been at school an hour ago" yelled Jessica's mother Jessica is a 16-year-old, she has dark hair, light blue eyes, she has some strange powers, and she is sometimes late for school. " What time is it?" asked Jessica while yawning and getting up from her bed "what! I am late got to run to school again bye mom" said Jessica while running down the stairs and ran out the door with a pop tart in her mouth.  
  
Jessica: "I have to run faster than this: hyper speed times 50:" then all of a sudden time stood still after what Jessica yelled out.  
  
(OK! I know time can't stand still but hay this isn't real so who cares at least this makes this story sounds cool though.) Jessica started to sprint into a great run but was tripped by some man in a suit and fell then time started again. "Watch where you are going kid don't bump into me I am not in the mood."  
  
Jessica looked up it was a tall man with a black hat and a gray jacket Jessica thought to her self "who is this guy and how did he see me. Time was still and nobody can see me but." she heard the man spoke "I mustn't stay any longer kid. I must leave but next time watch where you are going." The man left but before he walked away Jessica saw something weird under his hat. Either it was his hair or his big skull but there was something green under that hat.  
  
At the California Mustang Trobuco Hills High school Jessica went into the hall not to be heard she tiptoed to her class. A soft voice whispered behind her "hay Jessica late again?" she turned around it was Regiti. Regiti is a 16-year-old boy, with blond hair, blue green eyes, very muscular, skinny, class clown, and almost all the girls like him. (Like me! Dang I wish or do I resemble Regiti and I won't ever tell the truth? Nah.)  
  
Regiti was the only boy that was her friend "what are you doing? Are you trying to get me in trouble?" Hachida whispered "Late again Jessica? And I see you brought a friend that will be joining you in today detention." Said a loud voice behind Regiti it was Mr. Bonnie the schools principal. The principal hands them detention slips "here you go and don't be late next time got that? " the principal told them (not much enthusiastic) "ok we will not be late next time." Both Jessica and Regiti said "good now go to your classes now and learn." Said Bonnie as he walked away.  
  
At the lunch area (still of cores at High school) "I can't believe that we got detention from our principal I should have froze time before I got to school." Said Regiti while Jessica was in a blank stare "right Jest! Hello? Earth to Jest come in Jest." Said Regiti looking at Jessica. "What oh yea right" said Jessica in an mono tone as if she just woke up from an dream "Jest are you ok?" asked Regiti "yea I am ok but can you stop calling me Jest it is creepy it sounds like a stupid name. My name is Jessica not Jest can't you say my name right?" Asked Jessica, Regiti looked at Jessica and said, "hmm you sound ok." Said Regiti under his breath "What do you mean I sound ok?" said Jessica in a mean voice "nothing never mind" Regiti said Quickly  
  
Regiti talking to him self in his mind "gee that was close I thought she would of just killed me right now."(And he means her going to go super sayjin four and beating the living crap out of him.) "So why were you staring off Jest I mean Jessica" asked Regiti. Jessica looked at him in an awful look "you almost said it didn't you?" Jessica said "what? What did I almost say? What do you mean?" asked Regiti in a confusing way. "Never mind! I saw a guy in a gray coat, wearing a black hat and some how he saw me in hyper time. I don't know how he saw me but he did." Jessica said after finishing her lunch "Hey wait up I need to finish" said Regiti as he eats his lunch quick and ran after her.  
  
"Hay wait Jessica. Stop running away what do you mean you saw a guy?" (Of cores Regiti didn't lesson to Jessica all the way he only heard the part about I saw a guy in a gray coat, and wearing a black hat. He kind of likes Jessica which he try not showing that he does like Jessica very much.) Jessica turned around "why are you asking me this? Do you like me?" asked Jessica "No it isn't like I like you or anything but I just what to know if you know this guy at all and if he is powerful." Said Regiti in a staggering voice Hachida looked at him in a frightening way "NO of cores I don't know this guy or if he was powerful did I ever said his name or anything dummy?" She yelled and left Regiti in shock for a moment that because was the first time Jessica ever yelled at him.  
  
At sixth period (which is Math) Regiti sat next to Jessica usually, Regiti sits three seats back of Jessica but they had a substitute teacher. "Hay Jessica are you mad at me?" Asked Regiti "no I am not mad but next time listen to me instead of jumping conclusions." Said Jessica after they finished their work, and then they heard the bell ring for seventh period (which they don't have a seventh period.) "We have to go to detention now." Jessica (not much enthusiastic.) "Ok lets go," said Regiti they headed to room 618 which is detention, and sat about one hour.  
"Why is it that we have an hour in detention?" Ask Regiti "don't ask me I wasn't the one that gave the detentions slips." Answered Jessica Ms. Hillman the Detention teacher: "Quiet please or I will give both of you another detention slips. Now do your work and don't talk. Remember that there is no talking allowed in detention now. DO YOUR WORK LITTLE BRATS!" she screamed  
  
Regiti though to him self "oh man what did do to deserve this?" while Regiti was thinking Jessica was thinking to her self too "I feel like I know the guy but I really I don't what is going on?" (Of cores Regiti an Jessica only know that both have powers but don't know anyone else that has the same powers or anything about the Dragon Balls only because they live in U.S.) After detention ended both were waiting about an hour finally both Jessica and Regiti got out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thank you for reading this and yes I am talking to any reader that is reading this. This is the start but don't worry this will get better bye the next chapter. So E-mail me, either rate this or tell me how I can make this better for all you DBZ fans. 


	2. The New and the Old

The Start of the New Sayjins in the United States  
  
DBZ US GW! This fake story that BlackDragon also known as GaryQuatre made up but some characters are mine and also the story line is mine. The DBZ characters from Japan aren't mine and some others from Japan like e'X- Driver! ************************************************************************  
  
Not far from the detention area a student named John met a dark kid like figure in the parking lot of Mustang Trobuco Hills High near his car.  
  
John: "hay kid you shouldn't be in the parking lot you should be walking home or in your mom's car baby during this time of the day and get away from my new car kid" as he walk toward the kid.  
  
The kid: said almost the same thing as John said but added at the end " don't come near me Mr. Or I will kill you" as the kid put his hand on the car door.  
  
John: "Hay is that a threat? Get away from my car you little rodent or I will give you a beating of your life or do you want me to beat you up fast and painful" as John step towards the kid a little more.  
  
The kid smiled and a bright light came from his hand John covered his eyes with his arm because it was too bright for him to see once his vision came back his car was gone only the kid and a big hole with smoke was their. John just stood there with his mouth open and said "what the hell did you do to my car it. It's gone you I am going to." He was cut off from the kid when the kid some how got too close and punched him in the gut, then he elbow his are, and cut off both of John's legs. John was in so much pain he looked down at his legs he saw his bones scatted on the ground and his veins and blood. The kid just stood there laughing at him and then the kid just kicked him in the ribs and broke every rib on his left side the senior moaned more then the kid laugh some more and flew away. A girl walked out it was John's girl friend named Brittany seeing John severally injured gasped  
  
Brittany: "JOHN NO SOME ONE HELP SOME ONE PLEASE!" she yelled.  
  
Some one near by called 911 but it was too late John lost too much blood and the ambulance was too far away to get to him on time.  
  
Regiti at home which is found at Rancho Santa Margarita city near the church, Regiti was watching the news: "shit no it can't be my best friend and best team mate in the Mustang foot ball team!" Regiti was furious and crumpled a peace of paper near him "Don't worry my friend your death won't go in viand I will kill who ever did this to you!"  
  
The news reported a satellite car going crazy not far from Regiti's house. (During this time some car's are controlled from a satellite and a team of rare gas cars named the e'X-Drivers. Follow these cars that are on satellite to make sure nobody gets injured and protect every one by stopping the satellite cars.) However Regiti didn't care and turned off the TV. Then leafed to go look for the murder that killed John and kill the murder with his bare hands.  
  
The e'X-Drivers not far came near the crazy satellite car starts to ketchup to it and are almost done stopping the car from shooting blank bullets that holed a kind of paint substance at the satellite car's deflectors.  
  
Lisa: "OK almost done I just have to get this one so me and Lorna will get all the credit and save everyone with out Souichi."  
  
Lorna: "No Lisa we work as a team Souichi should help too."  
  
Souichi: "It is all right Lorna the old inexperience Lisa should handle it and any way she needs some credit she barley does anything."  
  
Lisa: "What did you just say brat? I am going to do this by my self and show to you how more experience I am than you."  
  
Souichi: "Not this again you keep on trying to race me but I always win why don't you just give up on trying to be the best and start trying to be more serious on our missions."  
  
Lorna: " Souichi is right why don't you two stop fighting and start being friends."  
  
Both Souichi and Lisa: "Be friends? No way that will never happen!"  
  
Lorna: "Never mind we better stop this A type car now!"  
  
Lisa: "The car what car? Oh yea I forgot about it OK let's stop this car."  
  
Souichi: to him self "Idiot I can't believe she forgot about the A type car what did she think we were out here for? That is why I call her an old hag she forgets every thing!"  
  
Lisa: After hearing Souichi calling her a old hag gets really mad "Souichi after this I will show you who is the boss at the driving and make you eat those words."  
  
Lisa then hit the gas really hard and got in front of the A-type car. Then she lowered the window and took the blank bullet gun out and shot one round at the last car's deflectors on the front left-hand side the car front car little light started to blink blue red and yellow many times. Lisa's car called the Lancia was in front of the A-type car, the super 7 which is Souichi's car was on the left side of the A-type car, and the Lotus that is Lorna's car was on the right hand side of the A-type car. (I remember that when I was 14 I started to like cars and how to drive them oh but I digress I should be talking more about the story than me.) The A-type car skid to a stop and the all the safety bags opened up so the person in side was all right. All the e'X-Drivers jumped out of their car to see if the passenger was all right. Both Souichi and Lisa: both started to shake hands "yes we did." They both stop and put their hands loosely to their side.  
  
Lisa: "Ha you thought I was going to shake your hand after what you said about me?"  
  
Souichi: "Oh yea right I was just standing then you were just about to shake hands with me I was going to slap that hand away and make you cry."  
  
Lisa: "WHAT did you say kid? You think that I would cry easily only because I am a girl? Oh you are dealing with the wrong girl heed my warning I don't cry I beat the living shit out of kids like you." She put her hand in to a fist and was about to hit Souichi.  
  
Souichi: "Go ahead hit me I dare you!"  
  
Lorna: "NO Lisa don't beat up Souichi." Lorna got in the way of Lisa and Souichi. Lisa stopped after seeing Lorna was in the way before she couldn't even lay a finger on Souichi.  
  
Lisa: "WHAT Lorna get out of the way the kid needs a beating he is asking for it! Fine" she lowered her fist and turned "Souichi I challenge you to race me."  
  
Souichi: "why is it that every time I say something you what to race me why?" Souichi asks as he looks at Lisa strangely.  
  
Lisa got into her car and drove off Souichi to himself "she is getting a little nicer the old Lisa would have just threw more come backs than that. What is she thinking?" Regiti up ahead of the e'X-Drivers was looking down and saw Jessica still walking by her self he flew down not in a happy mood.  
  
Jessica: "Hay Regiti you should be more carefully some one could have seen you! What Regiti what is wrong? You look unhappy why?"  
  
Regiti: in frustration "some one killed John! So I am going to fight the person that killed him!"  
  
Jessica: "What? John is dead no that can't be! He was right behind me and I didn't feel any energy at all! Was he shot or something?"  
  
Regiti: "No he was killed be some force like ours nothing could crush bones like that!"  
  
Both Regiti and Jessica started to walk along the sidewalk then all of a sudden a hand in between two buildings that was an alley grabbed Jessica. Regiti saw the hand coming out of the alley but it was too dark to see who was the grabber he turned and try to tell Jessica  
  
Regiti: "No Jessica look out!" shouted as Regiti jumped back to try to dodge the hand.  
  
Jessica: "What Regiti? What the hay let go HELP REGITI!" she yelled once the hand grabbed her arm.  
  
Regiti: to himself "OK what is with the help Regiti? She knows that I know she is very powerful but she sounds like she really needs me, OK fine I will help her." Regiti flue in head first and saw the arm of the hand that grabbed Jessica he tried to grab the arm and break it. Then a tall man with a black hat and a gray jacket showed up his arm was connected to the hand that grabbed Jessica. "Hay little girl we meet again remember me?" the man said as his arm and hand that still had a hold of Jessica started to turn back to an normal arm and hand but before it came back to normal. Regiti discovered something it was that the man's arm was green and some patches were orange with lines and it was connected to the man's arm.  
  
Regiti: "Hay freak of nature let go of Jessica now and heed my warning I will not hold back! So this is your last warning my friend or I will kill you!"  
  
The man: "Oh sorry kid I didn't see you! Ha you don't scare me your level is as strong as Gohan's! But the one you call Jessica is much stronger I can feel her energy she is a lot more powerful than you!" This made Regiti even madder he didn't know who this Gohan guy is but to him he is the second strongest next to Jessica not the third strongest.  
  
Regiti: "I don't know who you are but I am not going to let you say some one that I have never heard of is as strong as me I am the second strongest next to Jessica and no one else!" He then turned Super Sayjin and said, "I will kill you Mr. I won't let you kill anyone else!"  
  
The man didn't know what the teen Sayjin was saying but he quickly said, "I wouldn't do that your girl is very close to me you don't want her to get heart right? Also you don't what to kill one of your allies would you?" Regiti stopped and said, "what the hell are you saying you just killed a boy from my school if you are our allies then who needs any enemies?"  
  
Jessica: "Re Regiti he.. He isn't the one." she then stopped and let out a loud scream.  
  
Regiti: "NO STOP IT you are killing her" he started to fly toward Jessica.  
  
The man: "I did nothing she just screamed all of the sudden and I am not putting any pressure on her she could easily fly away!"  
  
Jessica: "I. am all right Re. Regiti I am having one of those future. thoughts again this man his name is. Piccolo!"  
  
The Man: "Wow kid you guessed my name! Your Future thoughts need a little more getting used to but any yes my name is Piccolo I live in Japan also the." Piccolo stopped then turned around "Hay Gohan come here!"  
  
Regiti: to him self yes I can finally meet this guy and see if he is powerful!" Saying that after knowing that some how that Gohan is here, that Regiti really wants to kick this person's ass and destroy him. Finaly a teenager that has black hair with small spikes, brown eyes, and had a white stupid uniform for school with a star shape logal on it 


	3. The New Attack!

The Start of the New Sayjins in the United States  
  
DBZ US GW! This fake story that BlackDragon also known as GaryQuatre made up but some characters are mine and also the story line is mine. The DBZ characters from Japan aren't mine and some others from Japan like e'X- Driver! ************************************************************************  
  
The man didn't know what the teen Sayjin was saying but he quickly said, "I wouldn't do that your girl is very close to me you don't want her to get heart right? Also you don't what to kill one of your allies would you?" Regiti stopped and said, "what the hell are you saying you just killed a boy from my school if you are our allies then who needs any enemies?"  
  
Jessica: "Re Regiti he.. He isn't the one." she then stopped and let out a loud scream.  
  
Regiti: "NO STOP IT you are killing her" he started to fly toward Jessica.  
  
The man: "I did nothing she just screamed all of the sudden and I am not putting any pressure on her she could easily fly away!"  
  
Jessica: "I. am all right Re. Regiti I am having one of those future. thoughts again this man his name is. Piccolo!"  
  
The Man: "Wow kid you guessed my name! Your Future thoughts need a little more getting used to but any yes my name is Piccolo I live in Japan also the." Piccolo stopped then turned around "Hay Gohan come here!"  
  
Regiti: to him self yes I can finally meet this guy and see if he is powerful!" Saying that after knowing that some how that Gohan is here, that Regiti really wants to kick this person's ass and destroy him. Finally a teenager that has black hair with small spikes, brown eyes, and had a white stupid uniform for school with a star shape logo on it Regatta laugh "this is the kid man what a loser he isn't as strong as me! I can beat him up with one arm behind my back"  
  
Gohan: "Piccolo who this guy? He thinks I am weak what? Ok fine I will make you eat those words. Also maybe kill you." (OK everyone I bet you were not thinking that teen Gohan would even say a word like that would you? I think you know that I changed Gohan's personalities but I thought he should change a little so here is the new Gohan wait and see how much he changed you will like it.)  
  
Piccolo: "I will let Jessica loose so she can see the fight but Regiti must fight Gohan and win so what is your answer Regiti?" he lets Jessica go and looked at Regiti as if Regiti was going to grab Jessica and run. "Come on kid what is your answer I can't wait all day you know I have other things to do is it a yes or no?"  
  
Regiti: "ha this kid has spunk!" Regiti said as if Piccolo said nothing and then got in his fighting stance "I like that kid let's fight punk and I will be a little easy on you kid." Regatta now then turned Super Sayjin  
  
Gohan: "Yea what ever. Is that your best form because I can go higher than that." Gohan also goes supper Sayjin but was more powerful than Regatta's Super Sayjin form.  
  
Regatta: "Wow maybe I will have some fun after all!" Regatta then fights Gohan with one punch and one kick.  
  
Gohan: "So that is it?" As Gohan blocks both Regiti's punch and kick then he mocks Regatta by saying. "This is your true power? If it is than you really suck at fighting! You need to fight more often or train harder." Then Gohan punches Regatta in the gut and made Regatta bend a little over.  
  
Regatta: Regiti said as he got up. "That was free but that punch was really pathetic kid next time try punching harder! So is that your stupid speech? Because you don't know me well I am going to kick your ass now!" Regatta now turned SSJ2 was almost to that a level of Super Sayjin three, and then he said to him self. "That guy is a little hard but once he punched me it was like I got a new kind of power." Then he stared to come back and try to blast Gohan with many kicks and punches.  
  
Gohan: as he got away from Regatta he talked to him self "Wow this kid is a little stronger than me! Gees his punches are hard too how am I going to live?"  
  
Regatta: "SO are you going to give up now kid? Or are you mad and going to try to kick my ass?"  
  
Gohan: Gohan was so pissed off of what had Regiti just said to him "Of cores not I will kick your ass and kill you!" Gohan then went Super Sayjin two but not as high as Regiti's power and fired a huge blast toward Regatta and said. "Here kid this is a big enough present for your going away party!"  
  
Regatta: "Oh sorry this is very small but I think it is big enough for you here kid catch it!" Regiti said as he hit it back to Gohan.  
  
Gohan: "What the. no! Shit he is too strong I can't stop it, I need help! NO I wont give in, I wont let this kid win, and I wont let anyone HELP ME!" Gohan some how lost his SSJ2 form and became Super Sayjin mystic. He had Super Sayjin hairstyle but it had black and gold stripes, and had a great huge power. It was a little like Regiti's but a little stronger and more powerful. Every thing went up his speed, power, his strength, his defense, and his stance.  
  
Regiti: "What the hell is that? What going on. what form is that? It isn't SSJ3 could it be. SSJ4?" Nobody said anything this new form shocked everyone even Piccolo was shocked!  
  
Gohan: "Wow I feel great power in me!" Gohan blasted away the blast that Regiti hit back at Gohan and then he transform back to SSJ2 "Hay what the? I lost all my power. and I was about to kick the kids ass, dam!"  
  
Regiti: "What? You lost your power from your own attack? Too bad for you, all well I am going to show you how I beat up kids when I am in a bad mood!" Regiti then said out loud "Kemeha Blast!"  
  
Gohan: "What the? That almost sound like my dad's special attack!" Gohan thinks that it is the Kamehameha blast so he tried it thinking it would cancel Regiti's attack "Kamehameha.!" Gohan yelled out both big lights coming from the two SSJ2 both hit and both then disappeared and leafed with no trace at all "Now it is my turn!"  
  
Regiti: "Hay kid look behind you!" Regiti said as he pointed up in the sky behind Gohan.  
  
Gohan: "OK kid that is the oldest trick in the book it will not fool me!" Gohan started to raise his power level for a bigger blast.  
  
Piccolo: "Gohan NO listen to Regiti! NOW!" but it was too late and I caught Gohan off guard it was Regiti's attack it some how got behind Gohan and hit him in the back with full force!  
  
Gohan: surprised and wounded "W.what.the h. hell was that?" as Gohan tried to get up.  
  
Regiti: "That was my most special attack not even Jessica could deflect it! I call it the Kemeha Blast! I can't use it that much it kind of takes too much out of me! But seeing your power level I thought I could risk it."  
  
Gohan: "No. I lost. to a kid!"  
  
Regiti: "Sorry but you can never defeat me! But you are my first arrival even though you are not a good arrival! It sure is good to have some one near my power level so let's stay like that and have a rematch next time loser!"  
  
Gohan: "NO I hate you I don't want to be your stupid arrival!" Gohan said as he tried to get up but Gohan was too injured and fell back down "Ouch gees my back! It feels like it is on fire or something shit why did I lost?"  
  
Regiti: "You lost because you are a freak and a Idiot I warned you! But no still you didn't listen to me!"  
  
Piccolo: "Gohan you lost so give up! So Dendaie could restore all of your power!"  
  
Regiti: "Hay that is not fare! Why does he get healed and I don't! I know once he is healed he is going to fight me again!" Piccolo: "Don't worry I just wanted to see how much powerful you real had and I guessed wrong I thought you and Gohan were equally matched! Anyway you both have almost the same power so maybe you both could fuse and become one"  
  
Gohan: "Hell no! I will not fuse with him! Not even in my whole lifetime I will fuse with him! Not even some one very powerful that could kill me that was going to take over earth or something! I will never fuse never with him!" Gohan yelled once he heard Piccolo said that the could both maybe fuse and become one he just went ballistic he couldn't believe that Piccolo thought Regiti and Gohan could actually become friends and help each other. But Gohan hates Regiti for something else, than Regiti breaking Gohan's pride. (Now everyone if you saw the ending of Majin Buu and think that Gohan and Regiti might end up being friends like Goku and Vegeta then think again! Both Regiti and Gohan friend ship is like Frieza and Goku so it would never happen but I don't want to spoil it so keep on reading and find out why Gohan won't become friends with Regiti!)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thank you for reading this and yes I am talking to any reader that is reading this. This is the start but don't worry this will get better bye the next chapter. So E-mail me, either rate this or tell me how I can make this better for all you DBZ fans. Pleases if you want me to add anything just send me an E-mail or something and I will answer or we might just chat about my DBZ story! 


	4. The Return of an Old Foe

The Start of the New Sayjins in the United States  
  
DBZ US GW! This fake story that BlackDragon also known as GaryQuatre made up but some characters are mine and also the story line is mine. The DBZ characters from Japan aren't mine and some others from Japan like e'X- Driver! ************************************************************************  
  
Regiti: "What the hell is fusion and why do we have to fuse? I don't understand! Why do Gohan and I have to be the ones to fuse? Why can't me and Jessica fuse?" Regiti asked everyone went silent.  
  
Gohan: grunted "Ha you know now what little minded you are! Now I know your grad is in every class it is an "F" I bet! Mine is all "C's" or "D's" and I try so there!"  
  
Regiti: "What a loser I get good grades like "C's" and "B's", but I don't really give a care about my grades! So why don't you just shut your trap ass hole!"  
  
Gohan: "Yea right you are just trying to hide your grad average you can't fool me! What the hell did you just call me kid? That's all you can say just cussing words right? Because if you are trying to act smart than give up!"  
  
Regiti: "Shut up kid! Don't be a sore loser I kicked your ass fare and square! So be a good little kid and shut up!  
  
Piccolo: "Both of you be quite! Gohan you should stop that you know you also didn't know fusion at first! Regiti it is. well I don't think. Jessica wants to fuse with a boy. I don't want to think or see a girl fusion with a boy! Only if Jessica had a girl with almost the same power level than she can fuse with the girl, but never a boy and a girl fusion could never work!"  
  
Regiti: "I still don't understand! Is it. fusion means. combining? Is that what it means?" Regiti thinks to himself "Cool if I ever fuse with Jessica. Oh the possibilities I can go in the girl's locker room finally!" Regiti starts to droll Jessica looks at him.  
  
Jessica: "REGITI!" she yells seeing Regiti drooling "You are thinking about fusing with me and going into the girl's locker room aren't you? Pervert!" she turns around "NO I am not going to fuse with you Regiti I can read your mind!"  
  
Regiti: "So that is how you get A's on your test man I wish I had your powers even the Hyper Speed Times 50 I think is also the best of all of any powers!" Regiti thinks to him self "Oh if I had that I could easily walk in the girls bathroom or locker room with out anyone knowing that I am there!"  
  
Jessica: "Come on Regiti do you think of that all the time? Jesse do you try to see what girls do all the time man now I am getting scared." She got cut off from a weird sound  
  
"What the hell is that in the sky" a man not far said as the Dark kid showed up and had a huge Blast in his hands "What. The! What is that in his hands. it's like a big round light!  
  
The Kid: had a big smirk and laugh as he saw the warriors on the ground watching his ever move "GEEE DIEE HAA" he yelled, and threw the big light ball toward the warriors and grind.  
  
Gohan: "Ha this is going to be easy" he flue up and try to hit the ball off cores but he was still too weak and once he hit it! It was Gohan's biggest mistake ever! The ball flew off and hit some pedestrians just walking and kill all three of them only some blood stains on some cloths were there and the body's were burnt to the crisp.  
  
Regiti: "NO! That Idiot what the hell was he thinking! He just hit it toward the people and killed them!" He serried at Gohan and the kid "those two must stop and now! Or millions in California will die I will not let that be!"  
  
Jessica: "NO those people they.they.were killed! Why them they did nothing!" Jessica started to fumble seeing the three bodies lying on the ground  
  
Gohan: Gohan Just stood there in agony and thought to him self "What did I just do! What the Hell what was I thinking I killed people that were just walking minding their own business and I killed them!" Gohan heard people screaming that he was a monster he couldn't believe it!  
  
The kid: smiled and blasted Gohan many times (You could say the kid was beating the crap out of Gohan!) An unfamiliar voice that Regiti heard yelled out to Gohan "Move Gohan get out of there! Fight back listen to what Piccolo and I showed you"  
  
Piccolo: Piccolo looked back and saw a black hared man that looks like he never took a shower in his life time! Piccolo just was startled by seeing the man and tried to talk finally he made out some words "G. GOKU is that.you? How did. you. get here? Wait that is a stupid question you used instant transmission right?"  
  
Goku: "Yea Piccolo what did you expect? Who are these people next to us?" Goku asked once he saw Regiti and Jessica  
  
Regiti: "My name is Regiti ant that is Jessica my friend! Nice Reunion and all but we should help Gohan now! Gohan can't fight after fighting me, he is too weak!"  
  
Goku: "You are right Regiti Gohan maybe will not last out their!" he looks at Piccolo "Do you feel that power Piccolo there is no way anyone could defeat this monster! Gohan is going to die any minuet right I got to get in there!"  
  
Gohan: As Gohan was getting his ass wiped by the dark kid, he heard Goku and tried to tell Goku something. ".N.no Father this.It is my. fight! Don't. get. in my way. Father please I. can do." Gohan was knocked out before he could Finnish that Gohan was telling his father and feel into the hard concrete below.  
  
Goku: "NO GOHAN" Goku yelled out as he flew were Gohan fell and tried to help in anyway he could and looked at the kid furious before Goku turned Super Sayjin a voice not far yelled out! Goku looked "Krillin? How." before Goku could ask Krillin send a Destruction disk, (sorry but I didn't like the real name for Krillin's attack so I changed it!) Toward the kid, the kid just laughs and took out a huge sword with three blades. Some how it cut both the attack and it also cut Krillin's head everyone watched as the kid also finished by blasting Krillin's body with a huge blast "NOOO KRILLIN!" Goku was now really pissed off but not just Goku some how Regiti was furious as he saw the small body. Of the one they called Krillin fell to the ground with the legs and arm's scattered every where! Then four jets fly in and start shooting the kid as ever person tried to get out of the city  
  
Satellite: "Hay we need you BlackDragon and BlackAngle now!" as the jet flew a little close to the ground.  
  
Regiti: "Sorry Satellite I have to fight with out my jet right now"  
  
Mock: "Here I took it with me this time!" as Mocks jet let go of another jet that was hooked on the Mocks jet.  
  
Regiti: You guys are great thanks!" said Regiti he got into his jet "OK lets go!"  
  
As now the five jets start now shooting missiles and hit the kid, but Regiti's jet was the only weird jet that was flying it was glowing! (OK this is now getting a little weird sorry but don't worry it will get better!) Regiti rams his jet in to the kid and turned full power on. Then stopped and send three missiles at the kid "Ha you can't live after that!" It show the kid still half standing finally Regiti got a glimpse at this character this kid was half light green and half was pink mussels!  
  
Goku: "NO it can't be! That.Can't be he is dead!" Goku was frightening and looked like he saw gouts; also he was very confused. The surprise on Goku's face seeing this fighter had a strange power. Also Piccolo and Gohan both were also amazed it was some one they fought a long time ago!  
  
Not far form the fight in Washington were the new president lives in a secret under ground house that is protected by great F.B.I agents. The president was now at the time was Jefferson Bitonson; (OK. Here is another weird thing! I am using this last name which is stupid! Gees I think I am really crazy having a wired last name in this story! Anyway back to my freaky and wired story! Oh if anyone really do have last names like this, and he or she is reading this I am sorry don't kill me! ) Was watching the fight, was confused about this kid who is fighting the worriers and killing them! "I can't believe we are fighting this kid! We fought many countries, helped them, and they helped us when we needed them!" he stopped and saw the Regiti 16-year-old boy getting into his jet which started to glow "who is that kid that is piloting that jet the FS-18-BlackDragon! He shouldn't be their why is he there?" Jefferson asked the vice president said "That is Regiti he is in that squad he is the Captain!" "What!" said Jefferson all of a sudden "We are using very young men to fly those jets!"  
  
Back at the California where the fight of life or death. The kid grins, grabs the jet and tried to spin it around but it was too fast that the kid couldn't grab it. The kid just turned and shot off beams of light towards the other jets "NO get out of their guys save your selves now!" But it was too late! The beams got every jet but the FS-18-BlackDragon. The kid only smiled, looked at Goku and said "Ha that was easy. So you are still alive Goku that is your name right? Wow it almost sounds like you are stronger than my dad last fought you! Yes my name is Lord Slug Jr. I am Lord Slugs son and yes he is still alive no thanks to you Goku."  
  
Goku: "What Lord Slug is alive! Also Lord Slug has a son! That can't be can it?"  
  
Lord Slug JR: "What? Yes it can be! Wait! What the hell are you asking? What are you getting to old to hear me old man? Gees I bet almost everyone my dad fought is old! Even your wife must be an old Hag by now!" The son of Lord Slug laughed thinking an old human girl being a wife for Goku and cooking for him! "Anyway my dad died after fighting you I heard this and got the Dragon balls from the poor little weak Nameks and took their Dragon ball culture and made our own dragon balls we could of taken theirs but we didn't! We didn't what any useless Nameks on our team but we did have a very powerful person on our side it was the powerful Frieza which you also killed Goku but it was good for us! We found out we were going to be betrayed by him! So thank you but it took a long time to find were you were finally I felt your SSJ3, which you call it and came to this planet to kill you!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I like to thank you for reading this and yes I am talking to any reader that is reading this. This is the start but don't worry this will get better bye the next chapter. So E-mail me! Or you could either rate it or tell me how I can make this better for all you DBZ fans. Pleases if you want me to add anything just send me an E-mail about your idea or something and I will answer or we might just chat about my DBZ story! 


	5. A new weapon and a old friend

The Start of the New Sayjins in the United States  
  
DBZ US GW! This fake story that BlackDragon also known as GaryQuatre made up but some characters are mine and also the story line is mine. The DBZ characters from Japan aren't mine and some others from Japan like e'X- Driver! ************************************************************************  
  
Goku: "So you wanted to avenge your fathers death! That is fine with me but I won't let you kill anymore people on this planet!" Goku powered up and went SSJ2 and flew straight toward Lord Slug Junior and threw all his strength in his punch to nock out the kid. The kid fell back a little with his head up high and grinned with his hands in a fist still." What how.no way I hit him with a lot of power in that punch there is no way he could have been alive from that! Fine lets see if you can handle this punch!" Goku said as he few directly towards Lord Slug Junior once again. This time it was a lot different than before Lord Slug Junior dodge the attack and threw a hard punch into Goku's face. Goku did not move an inch at all! He just stood there in mid air and then lifted his leg. He tried to kick Lord Slug Junior as hard as he could.  
  
Lord Slug Junior: "Ha pathetic little worm!" As Slug Junior dogged Goku's attack and hit him with his backhand that sent the mighty Goku flying into a huge building. The people in side were startled from Goku landing in side one of the restaurants. The people were frightened knowing that this long hair man flew into this building almost killed them. Lord Slug Junior started laughing at the sight. "Ha there are a bunch of weaklings in that building counting the famous Goku who killed my dad! I can crush you and your family easily your nothing compared to me no one can kill me I am the most strongest man in the universe!" Said Lord Slug Junior, then all of a sudden a huge blue light blast came where Goku flew into the building "w.w.what the.no I k.killed.him?" it hit Lord Slug Junior hard and left a huge black smoke around the him.  
  
Gohan: "YEA father. you did it. way to go! You killed. the mighty. Lord Slug Junior! Ha he. didn't sound. so tough at all! I. could easily. beat him. with one hand. behind my back. only if I. did not feel like shit!" Gohan said as he tired to get up and started laughing at the fact that Goku betted Lord Slug Junior. Gohan all of a sudden lost his SSJ2 form and started coughing up blood while holding his chest.  
  
Goku: started to smile thinking it was over the smoke cleared and Lord Slug Junior still was floating in mid air "WHAT THE I. I used most of my power in that kick! There is no way that you could still be alive!" a familiar voce not far cried out "Kakorot let me handle this save your energy there is yet more battles to come! So get down here and watch a real true blood sayjin fight! Maybe you could learn new ways to fight Kakorot!" Goku turned and said, "Ah this is no fare come on Vegeta let me have the fun!" Goku said jumping up and down as a little kid would do. "Sorry Kakorot but this is my fight and I lost to this kid or who ever! Not that long ago and almost killed me this is between me and him only!" said Vegeta as he looked at the little kid flying in mid air "FINE!" Goku pouted " All well but I call next one then!"  
  
Vegeta: "That is fine with me Kakorot but don't get killed! Now leave this Lord Slug Junior or who ever, to me I will make him suffer dearly!" Vegeta said as he went SSJ2 and powered up his big bang blast attack for the fight.  
  
Regiti: "NO" yelled Regiti as he flew into the fight "who ever you are I am fighting this. Lord what his name! He is mine I will fight him alone! He had killed many of my friends and my team I must revenge the death of the ones he has killed and I know I might die!" Regiti put the jet in pilot mood and jumped out with a wooden sword in his hand "This is for the people that you killed! You will not kill anymore again!"  
  
Lord Slug Junior: Lord Slug Junior blocked the wooden sword with his three- blade sword and smiled "Ha is this your best? Don't make me laugh your wooden sword is nothing it can't heart me! I can easily break a wooden sword with my fist!"  
  
Regiti: Regiti jumped back before Lord Slug Junior could land a single punch on Regiti "Then why did you block my wooden sword with your three- blade sword instead of your fist? You acutely think you can break my wooden sword do you? Or is it because you are scared? Do you want to make a bet that it can't kill you or heart you with this wooden sword? You haven't got a clue here look at my wooden sword!" Regiti showed his sword it had a huge dent on it but it wasn't destroyed at all.  
  
Lord Slug Junior: "So what is so special about it all I see is a dent from my three-blade sword! Maybe I didn't hit your sword that hard let me try hitting it again!" Lord Slug Junior said as he wound up like a baseball bat and hit Regiti's sword like it was a baseball. Some how instead of breaking it. It hit the same dent the dent didn't get any bigger in witch it did nothing to Regiti's sword but it broke Lord Slugs sword and then the wooden sword some how recovered to it original state. "What.what the.what happened my sword broke what did you do?"  
  
Regiti: "It is an old trick that I knew when I was a kid! I call this sword the unbreakable sword also it can do this! Wooden sword extend!" the wooden sword all of a sudden grew and went into Lord Slug Junior's stomach witch made Lord Slug Junior bend over and cough up green blood. "That was too easy now you are the weakling!"  
  
Lord Slug Junior: "I also have a trick up my sleeve also I can regenerate!" Lord Slug Junior pulled out the sword and threw the sword back to Regiti witch Regiti caught it easily with one hand. Lord Slug Junior's blood was sucked back in him and his skin grew back too. "See I can get heart and then in battle I can heal myself quick!"  
  
Vegeta: "Sorry to butt in this battle but I said I am going to fight! The one who is fighting Lord Slug Junior or what ever his name? Who do you think you are come in and started to fight while I was just about to fight don't mess up other people fights! This will be my battle and my battle alone! I am the prince of all Sayjins and I am fighting this battle myself!" Vegeta said to Regiti as if he was a lot stronger than anyone else was, and didn't need help from anyone than Goku! "NOW LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Vegeta yelled in an angry voice trying to make this new Sayjin named Regiti to leave this fight and go home.  
  
Regiti: "Well oh the mighty pain in the butt prince! May you look for your daddy so I have a man to man talk with your Daddy the king of all Sayjins? I can handle this my self this fight is too hard for a little prince like you go back to were you came from!" Regiti said as he mocked Vegeta and got in his face to show that Regiti was the boss and he should do this fight by him self.  
  
Vegeta: "STOP CALLING ME THAT! I AM MORE SUPERIOR TO THE LIKES OF YOU AND DON'T AND I MEAN DON'T EVER MAKE FUN OF MY FATHER HE IS DEAD.D.E.A.D.DEAD! YOU IDIOT I CAN EASILLY DISTROY YOU NOW YOU ARE A WEAKLING SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Vegeta said acting like he was ready to kill anyone who will make a noise any time after he finished his sentence.  
  
Regiti: "Oh I am so sorry to make fun of your daddy but man the all powerful little pain in the butt prince has woke up on the wrong side of the bed! And how old are you again?" Regiti chuckled about how much torment will it take to make this little pain in the butt prince to cry or something! Goku started laughing seeing Regiti picking on Vegeta like this it was hilarious! which made Vegeta of cores more angry at the fact that he was still a prince and every one was making fun of that!  
  
Vegeta: ".SHUT UP" Vegeta was kind of astonished that this 16-year-old was making fun of him! Vegeta was a lot older and was a lot smarter but this new kid knew a little more than him and was making fun of Vegeta's size!  
  
Regiti: "Cat got your tong? Or I am too smart for you to handle little guy?" Regiti finished his little game and waited if Vegeta would crack or something and let Regiti fight this battle, to revenge his friends death.  
  
Vegeta: "Fine who ever you are! Fight this battle by your self and get killed! I don't care if you get killed in a horrible death! I never care for anyone but me my dad and my family! Next time if there is a next time which their won't but if you live I am going to fight you and you will feel my wrath and suffer!"  
  
Regiti: "I knew you would see it my way!" He said to Vegeta then he turned to look at Lord Slug Junior and said. "Now this will be fun! Let's fight bring it on!" Regiti said while cracking his knuckles and stretching  
  
Lord Slug Junior: was sleeping until he heard Regiti cracking his knuckles and woke up and said "Finally you guys were making fun of each other it was started to get boring! This time we won't fight with swords got that only energy and fists!"  
  
Regiti: "Sorry for that I just needed to make fun of some one now and then it gets a little fun for me to get ready for a fight! Fine we will fight with no swords only energy against energy and fists against fist!"  
  
Jessica: "Regiti don't do it! He will kill you don't fight him!" Jessica said as she went SSJ2 and flew to help Regiti in the fight with Lord Slug Junior.  
  
Regiti: "No Jessica please stay away form this fight! This is my fight and my fight alone no one will help me! Got that?" Regiti yelled witch told Jessica to stay away to make sure. he held the wooden sword in his left hand and had a huge energy of silver colored light in his other hand! He held it high and threw it towards Jessica, but she was too fast and dogged the energy ball easily! She was very shocked that Regiti would acutely throw a huge energy ball at her! She knew it was a threat to make no one bother the two fighters as the fought to their death! In a way it was like to Regiti and Lord slug Junior a mortal combat fight and it was one of them, their last fight on earth! Regiti let go of his sword and yelled, "Die you monster!" Regiti said as he looked at Lord Slug Junior. Regiti started it of with a huge blast attack with many little blast after the huge blast "Take this and that and this for my friends!" Regiti yelled at Lord Slug Junior as he threw the blasts at Lord Slug Junior.  
  
Gohan: "what. the hell is. that kid. doing! He is. asking for his own. death wish!" Gohan said to him self. Then he tried to stand up but Gohan was seriously in a lot of pain! "Man I am too injured I can barely feel my legs or my arms! I am just lying here and I can't do anything I can't help my friends or my dad!" Gohan said to himself trying to gain strength and help fight.  
  
Regiti: "Ha there is no way that guy could have survived from that vicious attack he is Lord Stone Cold Dead!" as Regiti stopped his attack to see if there was no trace from the Lord Slug Junior's body or carcass. "Hay Lord what his name are you dead or alive?" Regiti asked, then Regiti heard a voice from behind him "Hay kid you should try aiming your blasts! Oh and I am right behind you!" Lord Slug Junior said as he back handed Regiti in the face that almost send Regiti flying into the concrete, but Regiti stopped in mid air. "Man what happened I didn't feel his power it is like he has no limit to his power or he is hiding it!" Regiti said to him self in mid air near the concrete.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thank you for reading this and yes I am talking to any reader that is reading this. This is the start but don't worry this will get better bye the next chapter. So E-mail me, either rate this or tell me how I can make this better for all you DBZ fans. 


	6. betrayal

The Start of the New Sayjins in the United States  
  
DBZ US GW! This fake story that BlackDragon also known as GaryQuatre made up but some characters are mine and also the story line is mine. The DBZ characters from Japan aren't mine and some others from Japan like e'X- Driver! ************************************************************************  
  
Lord Slug Junior: "Nice stop but where is your best attack and your defense come on you are wide open! You took too long stopping your self in mid air kid think plan doesn't anyone in this world know how to do a descent fight now in days? You need a plan or at least get ready to attack or do something! You are too slow I can easily kill you!" Lord Slug Junior said as he threw a huge energy blast toward Regiti. It was as big as a two-story house, not far on the ground was Gohan trying to move out of the way.  
  
Goku: "NO-No-no that-that. blast could-make the hole entire city and towns of this place called California-disappear! I-I-I can't stop-stop that attack! No one in the whole wide world could stop that blast! Not even me pulse Gohan could fight in fusion form combined with SSJ2 and Gohan's new fighting form could stop that blast from hitting the ground!  
  
Gohan: "N-No-No-shit Father I. am-too weak! Some one. please help me. some one please. help me now! Father I need you! I.I can't get out of the way.I am too weak to move now! Shit. I am toast I won't die with this. this kid named Regiti! I must die. when I become older than I am now. or at least from. something else without Regiti dying. with me. this can't happen to me. NO it won't. I need help!" Gohan yelled trying his best to move out of the way from the huge blast.  
  
Piccolo: "NO Gohan!" Piccolo said as he got in front of Gohan so he could protect Gohan from the blast! While Piccolo got in the way a little flash of light reminded him of a long time ago. The thought crossed him it was the first time he saved Gohan from Napa's blast, which cost his life dearly. He felt like he was in it! It was the same thing now except Gohan was older and the blast wasn't from a Sayjin race that was here to kill earth.  
  
Regiti: Looked at Gohan injured poor and helpless he was as if he was a fragile glass little toy and Piccolo could not withstand the blast either. Regiti had to stop the blast so he stopped and turned to face the blast head on "Kamehameha-times five!" Regiti said out loud that it was so loud that almost everyone on earth could hear it. A huge bright blue light came out of Regiti's hands it was as big as a huge three story building! It flew straight toward Lord Slug Junior's big blast and sent it back at him Regiti whispered to him self "did-did-did I do what I just think I just did? How- how did I do that I know I am not that powerful to have such a Kie so how did I?  
  
Lord Slug Junior: "How in the-what did you-In God dam-world did you-dam it you kid this-can't be happening to me-I am more stronger!" Lord Slug Junior said in anger when he saw the big blast got closer to him. "You are a lot stronger than I thought you were or suspected this is going to be harder than I thought! I better finish this but he might be.no you couldn't be him! Or is he the one?" Lord Slug Junior said to him self as the huge blasts past him.  
  
Vegeta: "Dam this kid sounds very strong maybe even stronger than Goku! Dam it I am the only one near Goku not this kid that came from this weird country!  
  
Everyone was amazed that some one with a lower power level than Lord Slug Junior would used such a big blast that was bigger than Lord Slug Junior's! Jessica was very speechless couldn't believe what she just saw even if she believed that Regiti had a hidden power she would still be amazed seeing Regiti's power was mind boggling even Regiti was amazed from his own blast! Regiti really meant only to deflect Lord Slug Junior blast a little farther than were Gohan and Piccolo was. So that Piccolo and Gohan didn't get killed from the blast head on but he kind of knew he had a very strong power inside him after fighting with Gohan it was like Gohan gave some of his power to Regiti from the start.  
  
Lord Slug Junior: "You have potential kid I like that to bad I have to kill you no offense I just have to! Now die!" Lord Slug Junior said he lifted his hand and then thousands of little bolts came out of his fingers Regiti tried to dodge but they were too fast and hit his chest, legs, and arms.  
  
Regiti: as the blood squirting out of Regiti's body he weakened "Shit. I don't feel so good-good! What have-have I ever done in my life to deserve this.Man I can barley see. and.and I feel a little weak and I am out of breath.! What is happening to my body what have you done to me?" Regiti fell to the ground lightly but was suffering from the amount of blood he was coughing it up!  
  
Lord Slug Junior: "Ha sorry kid I thought you would dodge my attack. Things were looking up it sounded like you almost had a chance to kill me! All well here I will end it quick for you now so you don't need to suffer!" Lord Slug Junior said as he reached in his pocket a pulled out two knifes and threw them into Regiti's back witch sent a burning serge of pain in to Regiti's back and his hart.  
  
Regiti: Regiti had lost too much blood that there was a huge puddle near his face. The blood was coming out of his hart and his blood vain. He had to do something and quick to hold the bloods pressure so that he could stay alive. Regiti started to stand up but his legs couldn't hold his weight but he still tried and said to Lord Slug Junior as he almost lost his balance "I will still fight you-you-you monster! I-I can still. fight I-I just. need to-to s.l.!" Regiti could not finish what he was saying because he lost conches and fell to the concrete ground hard. Some how he still had his SSJ2 power but his power level was lower than a SSJ1 and everyone felt that he was mostly dead.  
  
Lord Slug Junior: "Man that was hard while it lasted." He said as he wiped dust off of his shirt "but too bad he didn't dodge my attack. So I threw those that knifes to finish him off quick. Even if he was mostly dead it was the humane thing to do. I felt like I had to finish him off because he would have soon died any way there was nothing anyone could do!" Lord Slug Junior laughed because he knew there was only one way to live through what Regiti had experienced. "I am too tired! Maybe I should just let some one else do my dirty work and I know just the man!" Lord Slug Junior said as he turned and pointed "Goku is the fighter who will kill everyone for me!" Lord Slug Junior yelled as if he was demanding Goku to do something.  
  
Goku: "W.What. What no way I am going to fight for you! Oh why would I anyway? What do you mean I will kill everyone for you!" Goku was very confused, why would Goku kill all of his friends and his loved ones! It didn't make any sense. Goku wasn't the type to have any hate inside him! So no one could use his hate against his will and no one could control him with anything else. What evil plan does this Lord Slug Junior know that no one else knows! "W.W.What's.What the.hell. who. What in the.world. is.happening. to. help Gohan! .Y.Yea.yes.Yes Lord Slug Junior I am here to serve you!"  
  
Gohan: "Father. what-what-what is. happening to-to you? You are acting very strange-strange snap. out-out of it! Father. snap. outs of it. NOW. PLEASE FATHER.!" Gohan yelled as if he was nine years old again then fell helplessly and. Gohan knew that Goku was in a trance or something and needed his sons help. Gohan was now a lot weaker something was sucking ever energy from his body ever since Regiti was really injured.  
  
Lord Slug Junior: "Ha I can use Goku for fighting and killing his friends! You think this is a joke don't you? Well I can assure you that this is not a joke!" Lord Slug Junior laughed and pushed Goku as if he were a toy. Goku just fell down and didn't move he sort of like a Zombie or something like a statue that could breath. "I am going to take Goku's sole and make Goku a killing machine! He can't and will not do anything about it what ever I want him to do he will do what I Lord Slug Junior only says! He can't do anything to save you guys there is no way he can get away from this huge energy attack or what I call it energy trance! GOKU I DAMNED THAT YOU SHOULD KILL EVERYONE NOW!" Lord Slug Junior yelled out to Goku. Goku heard Lord Slug's orders, got up and went SSJ3. Lord Slug laughed and flew up high near a building. "Ha now I am going to sit right up on this building here and watch the fight of the century"  
  
Gohan: "I.will. help you.Father! I. will not. leave. you like. this. I. will help. you! Don't give. up father. fight. it please. Father fight. the trance. you can. beat it!" Gohan crawled towards Goku but before Gohan got any closer Piccolo garbed Gohan by the shoulders and flew off holding Gohan with two hands Goku couldn't even land a punch into Gohan's face instead he hit the ground and broke the concrete  
  
Vegeta: "That is it! I will not let Kakorot be under control anymore this is over little kid I am going to kick your ass! I am going to fight Kakorot and destroy whatever that is controlling him! Even if I have to kill Kakorot but first I am going to shut that little kids mouth for good!" Vegeta flew up but before he got any closer to Lord Slug Junior Goku sent a huge blast that almost killed Vegeta "For that Kakorot I am going to kick your ass harder!" Vegeta said as he stopped and flew towards Goku and said "BIG BANG ATTACK!" a huge amount of energy flew strait towards Goku.  
  
Goku: Goku turned SSJ3 and shoved the attack away like it was nothing! Goku said in a weird voice that sounded like he was an android trying to kill anything that got in it's way that scared anyone that would know Goku than anyone else even Chichi would die hearing Goku with his new voice "Vegeta is this your best? I know you can do better than that! Even you're own son Trunks could do better than you will ever be Vegeta! Now I will kill you- now die Vegeta-die!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thank you for reading this and yes I am talking to any reader that is reading this. This is the start but don't worry this will get better bye the next chapter. So E-mail me, either rate this or tell me how I can make this better for all you DBZ fans. Pleases if you want me to add anything just send me an E-mail or something and I will answer or we might just chat about my DBZ story! 


	7. The Calvary has just Arrived!

The Start of the New Sayjins in the United States  
  
DBZ US GW! This fake story that BlackDragon also known as GaryQuatre made up but some characters are mine and also the story line is mine. The DBZ characters from Japan aren't mine and some others from Japan like e'X- Driver! ************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta: Vegeta was now even more furious than before "Fine if you want to play that kind of game! This is like when we first met and you gave me that stupid and pitiful mercy I will never forgive you from giving me that! Then I will love to play that game the game called survival! Kakorot take this is my anger!" (Is it just me or will Vegeta ever forget how Goku defeated Napa then gave mercy to Vegeta when he came to earth to destroy Goku and the planet earth?) Vegeta send thousands of yellow medium blasts towards Goku. Which made a huge black smoke around him. It was so big it almost looked like a nuke was drooped and hit Goku head on!  
  
Goku: The smoke cleared and Goku wasn't their it was like it was allusion he was not real. Then it hit everyone "Instant Transmission! Oh and Vegeta look behind you!" Goku said witch it hit Vegeta harder than anyone else then feeling the pain that Goku's kick was extremely painful it was almost like Goku's foot was going through Vegeta's right elbow which mostly it was in Vegeta's right elbow! (Witch means to me the most extreme wake up call in the world! I say if I felt that it would really not feel good at all when I wake up in the morning I would really feel the pain. Ouchy!) It had broken his old battle scar it was the time he fought against the androids. That 18 kicked him really hard on his right elbow witch was the same place Goku hit.  
  
Vegeta: The pain shot up into Vegeta's brain he screamed in horror feeling the that pain and suffering from the attack he had his eyes shut closed trying to relive the pain from his head and his arm. He was holding his arm tightly it was so loose as a car ready to fall off of the very tip of a cliff. It looked like it wasn't even attached either and his arm also looked like it was going to fall off any time soon. Vegeta screamed some more trying to not feel the pain in all of the mussel and bones in side his arm moving like a big blob of Jell-O then dropping to the ground he felt more of the pain shooting up his body to his brain.  
  
Goku: smiled a little smirk like he was under control and was part there, part not. It was as if like something was controlling his body and Goku was still there watching but he couldn't do anything to regain control of himself. Goku had a half laugh, half cry of pain but it was quickly gone and Goku was now a killing machine he started to walk past the half injured Vegeta and headed to kill Piccolo and the rest of the worriers.  
  
Vegeta: As Goku started to look at Piccolo and was walking past Vegeta he heard a whisper "Kakorot what are you doing? I am not done with you-you Kakorot, this battle is not even over yet! I will kill you don't have mercy on me even if I look like crap don't ever again give me mercy on me Kakorot!" Vegeta cried out as load as he could, then he lifted his left hand high above his head. Vegeta was about to send a huge ball of energy toward Lord Slug Junior that was sitting on top of a collage not far from the fight. "Ha you are trying to hit me with a blast again Vegeta? How pathetic  
  
Goku: Goku was about to grab Vegeta's left hand before Vegeta could throw the huge ball of energy but Vegeta jumped back and into the sky "You can't run away from me Vegeta I will kill you!" Goku said in another weird voice but this time it was different from the last voice it sounded more of a monotone.  
  
Vegeta: "I will never run away from you Kakorot! I am going to kill two birds with one energy attack!" Vegeta yelled as he threw the huge ball of energy at Lord Slug Junior Goku went into the blast before it almost hit Lord Slug Junior before anyone could say anything Goku showed right in front of Vegeta "what-what no-no way how? I-I." Before Vegeta could say anything else Goku did a elbow into Vegeta's face and kicked him in the gut that sent Vegeta forward holding his stomach Vegeta was almost knocked out but started to say weird things "G-G-Goku stop, give me a little time please! Bulma please give me time." Again before Vegeta could finish what he was saying he was elbowed in the forehead and was shot in the back by a huge energy blast by Goku that sent him flying into two buildings. Vegeta had scars, blood, and bruises everywhere on his whole entire body his arm was still broken but it looked very bad than before. His shirt was mostly torn up and he had part full paints on his right leg and on the left was torn all most looking like shorts but his leg was bleeding badly with a torn bone showing.  
  
Vegeta: As Vegeta tried to get up while little drips of sweat dropped on to the ground he got up half way when he coughed up some blood and spat on the ground. He really felt that he was almost half-alive, and half-dead! He almost had no energy left in side him it was like his power was draining out of him and he could feel the energy leaving him every time he tried to move an inch.  
  
Jessica: Jessica was shocked seeing Goku trying to kill his son and the fact that Lord Slug Junior almost killed Regiti her best friend in the hole wide world witch really pissed her off. But seeing a Vegeta saying please have mercy or something like that. Then Vegeta was shot down it was the last straw! She went SSJ3 everything next to her either flew into the sky or was destroyed by her tremendous power the buildings were bent back the cars were crushed or parts of it flew away. The little parts of deabrie was flying everywhere and her hair got longer it was flying in the air her hair moved as if it was alive and moving all over her head from the chi. "Lord Slug Junior! You have killed my friends and now this! You are now going to die in hell by my hands!"  
  
Vegeta: "Huh? N-no I am not backing down now! This time he-he is mine kid no weak, and helpless girl is now going to take my place!" Vegeta said with a snarl and got up still coughing up blood and he spat some blood near Jessica.  
  
Jessica: She looked at Vegeta with her mean looking light blue eyes they sent shivers up Vegeta's spine. She said fearlessly at Vegeta "I said Lord Slug Junior is mine and mine to kill I am not letting you fight this battle any longer if you would like try stopping me or get out of the way! I am going to kill who ever gets in my way of killing Lord Slug Junior!"  
  
Vegeta: Just stood their on the concrete it was the first time he was scared by a girl! Then he was frozen solid when Jessica all of a sudden flew where Goku was it was like he had seen a ghost or something he had felt Jessica's power and it had shocked him. He shook his head and flew where Piccolo and the knocked out Gohan was and landed and said to Piccolo "Don't ever say this to anyone do you hear me Piccolo or I will rip of your head  
  
She flew strait toward Lord Slug Junior and was about to throw the biggest blast in the world. Goku garbed her leg before she attacked Lord Slug Junior and threw her towards the ground as hard as he could but it was not enough! Before Goku could react, Jessica palm healed him in the face and then with the same arm elbowed him in the nose.  
  
Goku: That made Goku holding his nose then Goku's real voice appeared some how "Ouchy that really hurt ya broke my nose! Gees it is now bleeding a lot come on don't hit that hard!"  
  
Lord Slug Junior: "What! How-how did you-never mind you are stronger than I suspected! May be I didn't use that much energy yea that's it I didn't use much energy I need to use almost all my strength to conquer Goku's body all the way!"  
  
All of a sudden a crazy man jumped out of the darkness near Lord Slug Junior and tried to hit Lord Slug Junior with full force but Lord Slug saw him and just flew away leaving the man. The man used all of his strength to hit Lord Slug Junior but failed and fell of the building "Huh? Mommy." he fell down from the building and Jessica quickly flew and saved him.  
  
Hercule: "Uh. thanks for-for helping me but the Great Hercule doesn't need help from a girl like you but if you could so kindly put me gently on the ground or back on the building?" Hercule asked, then when Hercule was finished talking Jessica "gently" put him back on the building. "Hay that hurt.Uh Thanks kid now let me handle Lord Slug Junior I can easily destroy him I'll give him something he will never forget!" He started punching and some how trying to show off "Ha see Lord Slug Junior will be destroyed by me it is an easy kill for the Chap!" Everyone that could hear what Hercule said and knew him they all couldn't believe that he is actual was fighting and was too embarrassed to know him.  
  
Before anyone knew what was going on a young girl flew and punched Lord Slug Junior into a near by building "That was for hurting Gohan!" She said it was a 16-year-old girl named Videl. She had kind of short black hair and light blue eyes; she flew in the air hoping that Lord Slug Junior was knocked out  
  
Videl: Videl looked down toward Piccolo and asked Piccolo "Is Gohan all right could he move his legs Piccolo?" she stopped and turned toward where Lord Slug Junior had fallen into the building "Huh? No-NO he can't! He can't still move from a punch like that! There is no way," she said in amazement  
  
Lord Slug Junior: "ha that was a the greatest sneak punch I have ever felt since I have been on this planet! I never had seen it coming here is mine!" Lord Slug Junior powered up and was about to hit Videl but both Super three Sayjins Jessica and Goku flew in his way. (I think I am staring to feeling sorry for Lord Slug Junior! Having to fight two SSJ3 Sayjins that would be really hard.Nope! I don't really have the hart to feel sorry for him back to the story!) Lord Slug had forgotten to take over Goku's mind but then he tried to use all of his power to take over Goku's mind again. Goku screamed in agony his head was hurting like some one was pushing a huge drilling machine to drill a huge hole in Goku's head and into his brain.  
  
Jessica: knowing what she must do she hit Lord Slug Junior with a back fist and a regular punch with more punches to come because she must hit Lord Slug Junior before Goku could become Lord Slug Junior's slave again and become all the way controlled so. It didn't stop Lord Slug Junior he will take over Goku's mind no matter what but Jessica knew this and she also knew while Lord Slug Junior was concentrating on Goku Lord Slug Junior wasn't defending or anything he was wide open an easy target! So it was Jessica's chance to beat up Lord Slug Junior before Goku was already under control by Lord Slug Junior's brain mind control.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thank you for reading this and yes I am talking to any reader that is reading this. This is the start but don't worry this will get better bye the next chapter. So E-mail me, either rate this or tell me how I can make this better for all you DBZ fans. Pleases if you want me to add anything just send me an E-mail or something and I will answer or we might just chat about my DBZ story! 


End file.
